


En nuestras pieles

by IlseTL



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlseTL/pseuds/IlseTL
Summary: Soulmate Au! En donde todos tienen un marca con forma de algún objeto o lugar en especifico en el cuerpo que representa a tu alma gemela. Tsuna nació con la figura de una nube sobre su estomago, pero cuando era pequeño definitivamente no sabía el valor que verdaderamente tenía, aprendió a apreciarlo con el tiempo.One Shot! 1827 ;)
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	En nuestras pieles

Tsuna recuerda que cuando era pequeño no tenía especial interés por el dibujo que tenía debajo de su estómago un poco arriba de su pierna derecha. Le llamaba la atención por lo resaltante y colorida que terminaba siendo de entre los tonos crema de su cuerpo, pero no más que eso.

Colores violetas y morados difuminándose sobre las líneas gruesas que formaban la figura de una nube. Era un lindo dibujo.

Pero ciertamente no se cuestionó nunca lo que era o porque estaba ahí desde que era niño, simplemente la observaba de vez en cuando no había tela sobre ella, lo que era lo más común.

La primera vez que alguien le explicó lo que era fue cuando tenía cuatro años y su padre había llegado a decir algo sobre que tendría que irse un tiempo de casa, pero que se aseguraría de regresar cuando tenga la oportunidad. Cuando recibió la noticia Tsuna no se sentía especialmente triste por esto, no es como que lo analizara tanto, era sólo un niño y las cosas pasaban a su alrededor sin cuestionarle.

Pero el día en que él y su madre fueron a despedir a su padre al aeropuerto y este los abrazo a ambos antes de alejarse con una maleta en sus manos, Tsuna sintió como él agarre en la mano de su madre se hizo más débil. Así que giró lentamente su mirada para observar el rostro de su mamá y de esa manera discernir qué era lo que sucedía.

Estaba llorando.

Por momentos no pudo reaccionar al ver como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro rápidamente mientras que ella trataba de limpiarlas inútilmente. No le gustaba esa escena porque su madre no lloraba, Tsuna sí, lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero cada vez que él se sentía triste por algo su madre se aseguraba de estar ahí para cargarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro, cálida y pacífica. Tan amable y hermosa, que Tsuna tenía que olvidar que era lo que lo ponía mal.

Pero esta vez su madre había perdido esa sonrisa que siempre mantenía en su rostro y de alguna manera eso hacía sentir terriblemente triste, pero no quería llorar porque sí él lloraba mamá podría preocuparse más. Así que aguantándose las lágrimas como pudo y llamando la atención de su madre preguntó—. ¿Por qué lloras, mamá?

Ella pareció recordar que él estaba ahí hasta ese momento, mirándolo con ojos grandes antes de negar, quitándose las lágrimas nuevamente (aunque en esta ocasión sí dejaron de caer) y se agachó hasta estar a su altura, sonriendo como siempre—. No es nada, Tsu-kun. Es que mamá va a extrañar a tu padre, es sólo eso.

Tsuna seguía preocupado, pero igualmente le parecía extraño—. ¿Por qué? Él prometió que regresaría —comentó, recibiendo un asentir de su parte.

— Sí, lo hizo… pero no lo sabes, Tsu-kun —lo tomó de sus cachetes, apretándolos un poco—. Cuando te separas de tu alma gemela te sientes muuuuy triste —aseguró.

— ¿Alma gemela? —juraría que lo había escuchado antes en alguna otra parte, de igual forma no recordaba en dónde.

— Sí, es la otra mitad de tu alma.

— ¿Yo tengo una también? —preguntó algo sorprendido de que algo así pudiera existir.

— Por supuesto, todos tenemos una. ¿Recuerdas el dibujo que tienes en tu estómago?

— ¿La nube?

Su madre asintió igual alegre—. Exacto, ese. Representa a tu alma gemela.

El abrió los ojos en respuesta—. ¡¿Mi alma gemela es una nube?! —pregunto preocupado.

Su mamá rio—. No, hijo —comentó entre risas—. Es más una representación de su personalidad que de su apariencia. Tu padre, por ejemplo, tiene un girasol en la espalda y mamá tiene una roca en la parte de arriba de su pecho. Ya sabes, porque papá es muy fuerte y rudo. Tu marca es igual, seguro tu alma gemela es alguien pacífica —y volvió a sonreír.

Después de eso se fueron del lugar para volver a casa, esta vez sólo los dos. Y cuando su madre terminó de arroparlo en su cuarto para que comenzara a dormir y luego abandonó la habitación, él mismo descubrió su estómago, para mirar la nube en su piel.

A pesar de todo lo que dijo su madre no lo terminaba de comprender muy bien. Después de todo, si su padre se sentía tan triste al separarse de ella, como su madre explicó, ¿por qué se iba en primer lugar? ¿No podía simplemente quedarse y hacer que mamá dejara de llorar?

(Conforme pasaron los años lo fue entendiendo un poco más en realidad, comprendió que su madre sí se sentía muy triste al estar sin su padre, porque siempre lloraba sola cuando creía que él no estaba cerca. Y que tampoco le mintió cuando le dijo que los dibujos eran representaciones de sus personalidades, su padre definitivamente era como una piedra.

Volvía sólo un par de días cada cuántos años, dormía todo el rato y al final sólo regresaba a quien sabe dónde con una sonrisa de despedida. Sólo una piedra no podría darse cuenta de lo triste que Nana se sentía cuando él se iba, tal vez sólo lo ignoraba, pero eso no cambiaba la situación. Ni como Tsuna se sentía al respecto).

…

Fue años después que él volvió a escuchar el término "alma gemela". Sucedió cuando Tsuna comenzó la primaria al mismo tiempo que muchas otras cosas empezaron a pasar. Era alguien muy introvertido y nervioso y cuando menos lo noto todos tenían amigos excepto él. Y esa misma ansiedad de alguna manera repercutió en sus calificaciones.

Al inicio podía soportarlo, no era tan complicado aguantar una o dos burlas. Pero luego descubrieron que también apestaba en los deportes, que gritaba como niña, como ellos lo llamaban. Se convirtió en Dame-Tsuna, incluso hubo un momento en el que él mismo lo acepto, sería mejor de esa manera, porque si no peleaba ni trataba de resaltar en nada, pronto se les acabarían las cosas con las que burlarse y lo dejarían en paz, sólo, pero en paz.

Y así mamá tampoco se preocuparía.

Durante esa época las almas gemelas se volvieron un tópico popular entre las chicas y chicos de clases. Todos hablaban de sus marcas y de cómo esperaban que fuera su chica o chico ideal. Esto posiblemente alimentado por la gran cantidad de marketing al respecto, habían series y películas y libros y toda clase de cosas al respecto.

Así que fue sólo natural que llegará el momento en que uno de sus compañeros de clases sacará el tema—. ¿Dame-Tsuna tendrá una alma gemela también? —el castaño no se molestó en contestar, sabía que era mejor que no tratará de responder esta clase de cosas, porque si no se alargaría la burla hacia él o se molestarían.

— ¿Quién sabe? —respondió otro—. Tal vez es tan inútil que no pueda tener una.

— Ah, ahora me hicieron sentir mal por su alma gemela —dijo una chica esta vez—. Debe ser tan triste tener alguien así como alma gemela.

La conversación siguió un poco más después de eso, pero Tsuna dejó de escucharla, tocando inconscientemente su costado derecho, justo donde estaba su marca. Tal vez fue gracias a esto en que él nunca se molestó realmente en tratar de plantar un ideal para su alma gemela, ¿de verdad tenía el derecho? Él era un inútil después de todo.

…

La siguiente vez en que escuchó sobre su alma gemela sucedió días después de que Reborn llegará a casa.

Para este punto Tsuna ya había aceptado que no estaba mintiendo cuando hablaba sobre todas estas cosas sin sentido sobre la mafia y que él era un heredero factible para suceder al Noveno Vongola. Que no quisiera hacerlo era algo diferente.

Durante esa ocasión estaban en el baño, junto a Lambo ya que Tsuna era el encargado de que tomara una ducha debidamente. Reborn se le quedó viendo un momento—. Así que esa es tu marca, ¿eh?

Al escuchar esto el castaño trato de esconderla inmediatamente, no acostumbrado a que nadie además de él fuera consciente de su existencia.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó cómo sin nada, llamando la atención de Lambo quien también comenzó a mirarla riéndose. El pequeño con traje de vaca también tenía una, en su hombro, un tazón de ramen.

Tsuna suspiro, sabiendo que no podría escapar ahora que el tema había salido. No era como que fuera un secreto o algo malo, sólo algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar—. Una nube —confesó sin más, lo que le preocupó en realidad fue la reacción de su tutor. Frunció el entrecejo y se giró a verlo repentinamente—. ¿S-sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado.

Luego se volvió a dar la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro—. No, nada, Dame-Tsuna —negó.

…

La primera vez que conoció a Hibari fue por culpa de Reborn y sus absurdas ideas. Un día el mini-mafioso llegó durante el descanso al techo donde comía junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera, con un traje de espinas, logrando que Tsuna se quedará dormido después de tocarlas porque resultó que tenían un somnífero sobre ellas.

Dejando de lado los detalles, cuando despertó lo hizo sobre un cómodo sillón en una sala que nunca había visto antes. Le tomó unos segundos saber que sucedía mientras el sueño se iba de su cabeza. Reborn no parecía estar en ninguna parte y luego reconoció los cuerpos vencidos de sus amigos ahí junto a otras personas con peinados raros.

Naturalmente al ser consciente de este hecho busco quien era el culpable de la escena, sin tardar en encontrarlo.

Era imposible estudiar en esta escuela sin saber quién era la persona frente a él. El presidente del comité de disciplina de Namimori, un tipo alto y de ojos helados, se decía al estar cerca de él desprendía una esencia tan aterradora y de superioridad que te dejaba congelado al instante y no te daba tiempo a defenderte.

Tsuna sabía quién era él por la bandana roja que colgaba en su hombro, que lo especificaba bastante bien, más sin embargo era la primera vez que lo había visto. También sabe que al mirarlo pasó mucho tiempo sin hacer o decir nada.

Pero no estaba seguro que estuviera aterrorizado por su aura, como los rumores decían. Tsuna se asustaba fácilmente, así que podría asegurar que esto era un sentimiento diferente a pesar de que sí estuviera escuchando su palpitar en sus oídos fuertemente y que su piel se haya enchinado un poco. Sabía que era diferente aunque aun así no era capaz de describir exactamente cuál era la sensación que mantenía.

No fue hasta que Hibari se movió que Tsuna recordó cual era la situación que le había hecho buscarlo en primer lugar. Sus amigos que yacían sobre el piso, los cuales fueron tomados por él y arrastrados hasta estar junto a la ventana.

Tsuna se puso de pie, corriendo para estar detrás de él—. ¿¡Qué haces?! —preguntó preocupado.

Hibari puso su mirada sobre él sólo un segundo, logrando que Tsuna tuviera la misma sensación de hace un rato sólo por ese segundo—. Están en la sala del comité de disciplina y ellos son un estorbo, así que los estoy sacando —comentó sacando sus cuerpos de la habitación, siendo sostenidos por sólo su mano.

— ¡¿Por la ventana?! —dijo aún más sorprendido y entonces Reborn volvió a aparecer a sus espaldas disparándole diciendo algo como "Tú mismo protege a tus amigos" y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había rescatado a sus amigos de caer desde el tercer piso y ya estaban fuera del comité de disciplina regresando a casa como cualquier otro día.

(Y cierto pelinegro lo observaba por la ventana, pero eso no lo sabía).

…

Su siguiente encuentro sin luchas de por medio sucedió mucho tiempo después, un par de días desde que Tsuna hubiera tenido que luchar contra Xanxus por los anillos Vongola, aunque Tsuna peleó más por sus amigos que por su posición, aun así fue algo bastante difícil de lograr.

Muchas cosas sucedieron durante este periodo de tiempo, como enterarse que Gokudera y Yamamoto eran almas gemelas, gracias a que el beisbolista lo mencionó mientras que Gokudera luchaba contra el tipo de los Varia que utilizaba cuchillos. Al principio Tsuna pensó que no podía ser, ya que ellos dos siempre estaban discutiendo por todo, pero luego miro por los monitores la expresión avergonzada que Gokudera puso al escuchar lo que Yamamoto había dicho y simplemente supo que no era una mentira.

Y sonrió al saberlo.

Fue hasta después que ambos le mostraron sus marcas, sólo porque Gokudera insistió aunque Tsuna le dijera 6que no era necesario, Yamamoto comentó estaba bien ya que Tsuna era un amigo muy importante.

Ya había visto la marca de Yamamoto antes, estaba sobre su mano, justo en medio así que era muy visible en realidad. Siempre que estaba en un partido y utilizaba su bate para marcar un punto, era una de las cosas más llamativas de todo, una dinamita como las que utilizaba Gokudera, tal vez combinaba con su irascible personalidad. Ahora que lo piensa era un poco obvio, aunque no es como que Tsuna fuera alguien muy atinado en esos aspectos.

La marca de Gokudera era la que nunca había visto antes, estaba en su cuello, en la parte trasera para ser exactos, oculta por todo su cabello. Una pelota de béisbol.

Ellos no pidieron ver la de Tsuna y la verdad el castaño tampoco pensó en mostrárselas. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en muchas otras cosas, hoy Gokudera casi pierde la vida, por su culpa, por haberlo metido a él y a los demás en una lucha innecesaria. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que sería para ellos.

Cuando te separas de tu alma gemela te sientes muuuy triste.

Es por esto que Tsuna decidió entrenar mucho más que antes, porque la única manera de proteger a sus amigos era volviéndose más y más fuerte.

Fue después de todo lo demás, conocer a su guardiana de la niebla, Chrome y descubrir lo que Xanxus le había hecho al Noveno que la batalla de por los anillos Vongola por fin llegó a su fin. Con ellos como vencedores, y su equipo completo.

Se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que su vida regresó a lo que era antes y cómo a pesar de lo mucho que se había entrenado no se sentía mucho más fuerte en ningún sentido. Seguía gritando como niña y huyendo de los brabucones de vez en cuando. La única diferencia era que ya no se sentía sólo para nada.

La verdad era todo lo contrario. Desde que Reborn llegó a su vida pocas veces tenía tiempo para pensar y tomar aire estando sólo. Desde que despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir estaba rodeado de personas. En casa lo despertaban Lambo o I-pin, y desayunaba junto a su madre, Bianchi y Fuuta. Para salir y caminar hacia la escuela con Yamamoto y Gokudera donde vería a Kyoko, a Kurokawa y a Ryohei, y finalmente regresar a casa generalmente con todos ellos y Haru. Para jugar o hacer algo juntos antes de volver a dormir. Y no olvidemos que Reborn siempre estaba sobre él durante todo el día, acompañándolo en cada uno de estos momentos.

Era imposible que se sintiera solo nunca más.

Lo cual le agradaba bastante, pero fue gracias a esto que le pareció rarísimo volver a tener un momento de soledad después de todo este tiempo.

Habían terminado las clases y cuando estaban en la salida de la escuela Bianchi apareció diciendo que venía a recoger a Reborn. Hubo una pequeña conversación antes de que ambos se fueran y pronto Gokudera también se fue ya que le había empezado a doler el estómago por mirar a su hermana. Desapareciendo por las paredes de la escuela.

Sólo estaban él y Yamamoto, pero el segundo tenía práctica de béisbol, así que se despido animadamente antes de irse en dirección al campo. Y fue hasta que dejó de ver su espalda que Tsuna noto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a regresar sólo a casa.

No le prestó mucha atención hasta que se dio cuenta que había dejado el cierre de su mochila abierto, y que gracias a esto sus útiles se habían estado cayendo desde que salió de su salón de clases. Suspiro sabiendo que tendría que regresar todo el camino para no perder nada.

Una vez estaba de vuelta en el salón reviso rápidamente todo para asegurarse que no faltaba nada más. Pero sí lo hacía, faltaba el envase en donde su madre le mandaba un bento cada día. Estaba seguro que no lo había visto en todo el camino, así que después de pensarlo un poco decidió que posiblemente lo había olvidado en la azotea, donde comía con los demás.

Una vez arriba lo encontró fácilmente, justo donde él se sentaba a desayunar. Lo guardó en su mochila para no volverlo a olvidar antes de subir su mirada nuevamente. Ya había comenzado a atardecer, el cielo estaba coloreado con tonos cálidos y anaranjados, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había tomado el tiempo para contemplar el cielo por su cuenta, era algo que hacía bastante antes cuando no estaba rodeado de miles de distracciones como lo eran sus amigos.

Justo en ese momento un sonido agudo llegó hasta sus oídos. Era una canción que conocía bien.

El himno de la escuela.

Se giró para averiguar qué era lo que sonaba. Era un pequeño y amarillo pajarito, sentía que lo había visto antes, pero se acercó volando hasta estar parado sobre su hombro. Tsuna rio mirándolo—. ¿Quién te enseñó esa canción, pequeño? —preguntó a pesar de que era muy probable que el animal no lo entendiera.

Para su sorpresa el pajarito comenzó a volar nuevamente, haciendo que Tsuna lo siguiera con la mirada—. ¡Hibari, Hibari! —repetía mientras se acercaba a donde él prefecto descansaba.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos acaramelados en respuesta, no esperaba verlo aquí, mucho menos que estuviera dormido tan cerca de donde estaba él. Descansaba en la sombra que la pequeña construcción de la entrada formaba en el piso, pero se había despertado probablemente al escuchar su nombre por parte del pajarito varias veces.

Se levantó del piso frente a él—. ¡Hibari-san! —dijo él por la sorpresa, levantando sus brazos frente a él como una especie de protección improvisada, al mismo tiempo que se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

El pelinegro sólo bostezo en respuesta, mientras el pájaro se ponía sobre su hombro—. Herbívoro — lo llamó posando su mirada sobre él, podías creer que aún parecía peligroso. Pero a Tsuna no le parecía igual, bajando sus brazos inconscientemente—. Es raro no verte rodeado de tu ruidoso grupo o el bebé.

Tsuna asintió, porque era cierto—. Todos se fueron antes porque tenían cosas que hacer —comentó simplemente caminando hacia adelante sin darse cuenta. Con sus ojos centrados en la persona frente a él—. Yo también iba a irme pero olvidé algo aquí —explicó estando lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarlo si estiraba el brazo en su dirección.

Hibari lo miró un segundo más, era una mirada seria o incluso dura, Tsuna podría adivinar que era a lo que la gente le temía de su rostro. Pero lo que el castaño miraba frente a él era un sujeto con el suficiente sueño como para costarle abrir bien los ojos por acabar de despertar, eso y la bola amarilla en su hombro formaban una rara combinación—. ¿Es tuyo? —cuestionó lentamente y sin saber muy bien porqué, Tsuna nunca tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Hibari, nadie la tenía en realidad y tal vez estaba jugando con su suerte o con la paciencia del contrario. Pero quería hablarle.

Él observó lo que apuntaba despacio, antes de cerrar los ojos y recostarse—. No, él llegó sólo un día —respondió sencillamente.

Tsuna observó al chico frente a él sin decir nada por unos segundos, estaba seguro que para este punto ya se había vuelto a dormir o al menos lo aparentaba. ¿Era una manera de pedirle que se callara? ¿O de verdad tenía tanto sueño como para volver a dormirse? El pájaro salió volando dejándolos a los dos solos de nuevo después de eso, era la primera vez que Tsuna podía mirarlo tan quieto.

Todas las otras veces Hibari había estado peleando frente a él, y tal vez eso era lo que más lo sorprendía de todo. Tsuna era consciente de lo fuerte que era Hibari, se lo había demostrado más de una vez y aun así se permitía descansar tan normalmente con él a su lado. Una parte de él imaginaba que era porque sabía que Tsuna posiblemente no podría lastimarlo aunque quisiera, la otra quería pensar que confiaba en él lo suficiente como para saber que no le haría nada mientras descansaba. Y por alguna razón el simple pensamiento lo hacía sentirse muy avergonzado.

Con él estando así Tsuna era capaz de notar muchas cosas a las que antes no les había prestado atención. Cosas como que su piel era incluso más blanca que la suya, que su nariz era igual de perfecta que la de muchas chicas que se jactaban de lo mismo en su salón, que su cabello y pestañas eran más largas de lo que había pensado al inicio, o sus labios…

Cuando sintió que su cara estaba lo suficientemente roja decidió que era demasiado, y se dio la vuelta rascando su pelo—. Lo dejaré dormir, tengo que regresar pronto antes de que mamá se preocupe porque tardó demasiado —susurró para sí mismo, antes de irse de ahí.

…

Su siguiente encuentro con Hibari fue un poco… diferente a los anteriores. Y con esto se refería a que el Hibari con el que conversaba sí era Hibari, pero no el Hibari de siempre. Sino el Hibari de 10 años en el futuro.

Este Hibari era diferente al que Tsuna estaba acostumbrado, era capaz de mantener largas conversaciones con todos y fue lo suficientemente amable para acceder a entrenar a Tsuna, a pesar de que pareciera que no es así. Y tal vez era por la situación, incluso Tsuna se molestaría por averiguarlo de no ser por las cosas que estaban sucediendo.

Sí, Tsuna se lo tomaba muy en serio, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera Hibari-san incluso más ahora que es mayor, a pesar de que cada golpe de él dolía mucho más que cualquier otro. Si era lo necesario para que sus amigos estuvieran bien y pudieran regresar a su tiempo y vida normal, haría lo que sea.

Bueno eso hasta que Hibari o Reborn anunciaban que el entrenamiento terminaba por hoy. Entonces Tsuna podía centrarse en todas las demás cosas extrañas que sucedían a su alrededor.

No estaba muy seguro de si era sólo él, pero sentía que Hibari lo miraba más de lo usual ahora que era mayor. Tal vez la sensación sólo venía de que al ser más grande se volvía más imponente, tal vez era que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Hibari tanto tiempo. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada de eso y llámenlo loco, pero él no suele equivocarse en esta clase de cosas.

Fue después de un entrenamiento, cuando Hibari salía del modo pelea que volvió a recibir esa mirada que lo ha estado haciendo sentir extraño desde que llegó. Reborn no estaba, porque fue a ver los otros entrenamientos, así que el castaño decidió que era su oportunidad para preguntarle. Si algo ha aprendido de Hibari sin importar de que época por las pocas conversaciones que ha tenido con él para este punto es que, por alguna razón, siempre responde sus preguntas.

— E-eh, disculpa, Hibari-san —empezó llamando su atención justo antes de que saliera del cuarto y volviera a desaparecer por el resto del día.

— ¿Sí, sucede algo, Tsunayoshi? —esto era la segunda cosa que lo hacía sentir muy extraño al respecto del Hibari-adulto, que lo llamaba por su nombre al igual que todos los demás y por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentir muy apenado.

— P-perdón si me equivoco, p-pero, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirme o preguntarme? Es que no sé porque tengo la sensación de que es así y… —subió sus ojos cafés para confrontarlo, para ver que Hibari parecía sorprendido por su comentario.

— ¿Es así? —preguntó él antes de que comenzara a reír, convirtiéndose en la primera ocasión en que Tsuna haya visto reír al pelinegro durante su vida.

Ya lo había visto sonreír, lo hacía justo antes de empezar una pelea que le pareciera interesante, pero escuchar su risa era algo completamente diferente. No podía decir que fuera muy animada, como la Yamamoto, tampoco se parecía a la de Gokudera. No era tan malvada como los demás pensarían si la comparaba a la risa de Mukuro.

Era todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo decirlo? Es difícil expresar algo si no tenías las bases para describirlo, pero su risa era, era… linda.

— Supongo que sí tengo algunas cosas que conversar contigo, —confesó sacando a Tsuna de su estupor al verlo reír—, pero no es el momento. Esperaré a que arreglen el futuro para decírselo al Tsunayoshi de mi época. —Y al escuchar esto por algún motivo Tsuna pensaba que era injusto—. No te preocupes por esas cosas, herbívoro, cuando tengas veinticuatro lo escucharas de mi propia boca.

No, definitivamente era injusto.

…

Su siguiente encuentro fue algo más complejo que todos los otros. Tsuna descubrió muchas cosas.

Seguían en el futuro, aunque ya ninguno de ellos era adulto y más bien todas que versiones adolescentes habían sido transportadas aquí. Eso por supuesto incluía a Hibari.

Ya había tenido su primer encuentro con Millefiore y ahora se acercaba una lucha mucho más complicada ya que esta vez pelearían directamente con las coronas funerarias de Byakuran. Así que los entrenamientos extra-difíciles seguían y seguían sin descanso cada día.

Tsuna odiaba saber que incluso los entrenamientos atentaban contra la vida de sus amados amigos, pero también era consciente que sin ellos prácticamente sería un suicidio enfrentarse a Byakuran y sus guardianes. Así que tenía que permitirlo.

Aun así todos los días observaba tristemente como los vendajes en los cuerpos de sus amigos iban aumentando gradualmente, a pesar de lo mucho que ellos insistieran que no eran nada.

Tsunayoshi sabía que Hibari también estaba aquí, pero como usualmente nadie tenía la menor idea de exactamente donde estaba, aunque sabía que sí que estaba entrenado, gracias a Reborn.

Fue un día mientras esperaban la cena que lo miro cruzar cerca del comedor hacía lo que parecía la enfermería. Tal vez no hubiera hecho mucho al respecto si no fuera porque miro como la sangre escurría de sus brazos.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse muy preocupado por él.

No captó en qué momento se puso de pie de su lugar en el comedor para seguirlo, llamando su nombre fuertemente—. ¡Hibari! —tampoco noto que había olvidado el sufijo de respeto al llamarlo.

El otro cruzó su mirada rápidamente con él, más sin embargo no le puso atención, continuando su camino.

— Parece que Hibari está lastimado, ¿no es así? Eso no es para nada extremo —comentó Ryohei a sus espaldas, rascando su cabeza.

— Sí… —confirmó Gokudera, antes de mirarlo directamente—. Pero no se preocupe, décimo, es Hibari, seguramente estará bien —le dijo probablemente al captar la preocupación en los ojos de Tsuna.

— ¡Así es, Tsuna! Hibari estará bien —secundo Yamamoto, tan animado como siempre.

Y Tsuna lo sabía, joder si lo sabía. Para este punto no había duda alguna pero aun así…

— ¡Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que ir! —dijo abandonando el comedor no sin antes escuchar a Gokudera llamarlo una vez más.

.

— No deberías seguirlo, Gokudera —sugirió Reborn de una manera que no parecía una sugerencia, mientras sostenía una taza de café en su mini-asiento.

Todos se giraron a verlo, sinceramente en la habitación todos se habían quedado en silencio después de que Tsuna se fuera corriendo de ahí, sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que Gokudera comenzó a moverse para perseguirlo. Esto, claro, antes de que el arcobalero lo interrumpiera.

— Pero —se quejó.

— Hay cosas que nadie quiere que mires, créeme —sonrió—. No te preocupes, Tsuna estará bien y tampoco es sorprendente que él se preocupe por Hibari, no olviden que al igual que ustedes Hibari es uno de sus guardianes.

Todos asintieron a pesar de la extraña sensación que dejó en el ambiente. Tal vez sólo era extraño.

.

Tsuna persiguió al pelinegro hasta que ya estaban dentro de la enfermería. No había nadie más y tampoco parecía que alguien fuera a venir. Hibari se quedó de pie siendo consciente de que el castaño lo había seguido hasta aquí a pesar de todo.

Fue la primera vez que Tsuna pudo decir que sus ojos parecían verdaderamente fríos.

— ¿Necesitas algo, herbívoro? —preguntó dejando mudo a Tsuna unos segundos porque no había pensado tanto al seguirlo hasta acá.

— Es sólo que… estás lastimado y, sé que posiblemente estés bien, pero —lo miro a los ojos, al igual que siempre—. Creí que tal vez necesitarías ayuda para vendar eso.

Hibari sostuvo su mirada sólo un segundo, antes de cerrar sus ojos y darse la vuelta—. No necesito tu ayuda, puedes regresar con tu grupito —respondió sin dudar, volviendo a caminar.

Tsuna suspiro—. No me has entendido bien —confirmó colocando su mano sobre su pecho—. Yo sé que Hibari-san no necesita mi ayuda —sonrió—, soy yo el que quiere ayudarlo.

El silencio se extendió hasta que el pelinegro llegó a sentarse a una de las camas para heridos, cruzándose de brazos y aún con los ojos cerrados—. Entonces haz lo que quieras —comentó logrando que Tsuna sonriera feliz. No estaba seguro si podría convencerlo, pero le daba una muy agradable sensación que le permitiera ayudarle al menos en esto.

Tomo un kit de primeros auxilios del estante en la habitación y un par de otras cosas antes de regresar a su lado y colocarlas sobre la cama. Muchos creerían que Tsuna no podría hacer esta clase de trabajos, después de todo era Dame-Tsuna, pero los entrenamientos son más difíciles cada día y tienes que ser capaz de saber curar una herida menor y vendarla debidamente. Podrías decir que aprendió a la fuerza, después de repetirlo tantas veces por necesidad.

Como sea, ya había tomado las cosas que necesitaba para los primeros auxilios así que podía comenzar con lo prometido. O eso pensó mirando a Hibari frente a él, pero había un pequeño problema—. E-eh, necesitas quitarte la camisa para que yo pueda ver las heridas, Hibari-san.

El pelinegro no se movió después de eso, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y recargándose con la pared con la que la camilla en donde estaba sentado chocaba. Dando a entender que no pensaba hacer nada más, tal vez estaba haciendo referencia a que esto es algo que Tsuna decidió por su cuenta. Por lo tanto algo de lo que él debería encargarse.

— ¿¡Ehhh?! ¿Q-quieres decir que yo…? —miró con complejidad la camisa frente a él. Hibari no negó nada, así que suponía que sí se refería a eso.

Levantó lentamente su mano, acercándola dudosamente hasta donde estaban los botones de la camisa. Pero su mente era un completo desastre.

¿No era esto extraño? Él nunca había tocado a Hibari antes para nada y ahora, la primera vez que lo hacía era para desabotonar su camisa. No quería pensarlo, después de todo no era como que sus acciones tuvieran malas intenciones. Eh, espera, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Qué clase de malas intenciones Tsuna podría tener?

Estamos hablado de él y Hibari, por supuesto que nada… ¡Ahhh, de verdad necesitaba pensar en otra cosa!

— Eres extraño, Tsunayoshi Sawada —la voz del mayor fue el que lo interrumpió de sus confusos pensamientos, lo que de alguna forma lo ayudó a recobrar la calma al ver que Hibari no estaba reaccionando como él. Sí, sólo lo estoy ayudando. Se recordó.

Sonrió un poco—. ¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó mientras continuaba con su tarea, el pelinegro observaba el procedimiento, de eso estaba bastante seguro. Porque sentía su mirada.

— Eres completamente un herbívoro —dijo como un hecho para sí mismo mientras Tsuna se cuestionaba quién era el extraño aquí—. Desde tu apariencia hasta tu personalidad, pero a pesar de eso, vas y haces todas esas cosas de carnívoro, —especuló—. Eso es algo muy extraño.

Tsuna quiso reír al escucharlo—. Tal vez sea omnívoro —bromeó sin esperar recibir esa mirada de consideración de su parte. Ya había terminado con los botones así que lentamente quitó la manga de la camisa mirando la primera herida en su brazo izquierdo. No era profunda, por suerte, pero aun así una herida como esa debe de doler. Lo molestaba un poco, ver su sangre—. La verdad, Hibari-san, es que yo odio pelear —contestó tomando un algodón y un desinfectante para la herida—. Dañar a cualquier persona entra en las cosas que más detesto hacer, porque está mal —confesó acercando el algodón con el líquido hacia la herida con unas pinzas, el chico no reaccionó ante el ardor que debía estar sintiendo por esta acción—. Pero odio incluso más que lastimen a mis amigos, así que si tengo que pelear para que ellos estén bien, entonces lo haré —concluyó, y tomó una venda para envolver su brazo, con cuidado de no volver a tocar la herida.

— Ya veo, —dijo él suavemente, o al menos así lo sentía Tsuna. Era cómodo estar con esta persona, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Su personalidad o manera de hablar eran muy diferentes a la de cualquier otro de sus amigos o familia, pero aun así la calma y comodidad que podía sentir aquí era algo que le gustaba bastante. Siempre lo miraba y lo escuchaba, tal vez porque siempre que había hablado con él estaban sólo ellos dos, pero a pesar de eso lindo que alguien te prestara esa atención.

Paso al siguiente brazo después de eso, el derecho. Retirando la manga que aún lo cubría para quedarse mudo al terminar está misma acción.

En este brazo también había una herida, no era mucho más grande que la otra, pero esa herida no fue lo que lo hizo detenerse. Sino lo que estaba un poco abajo.

Su marca de alma gemela.

Todas las marcas de almas gemelas son distintas, tienen una forma, color y estilo diferente; todo con tal de describir lo mejor posible a esa persona que será tan importante para ti. Para este punto de su vida Tsuna ya había visto toda clase de marcas diferentes, estaban en todas partes.

Pero era la primera vez que miraba una de este estilo, también era la primera vez que se sentía así al observar una.

Pensaba que era muy hermosa, como mirar una pequeña obra de arte descansando en sobre su brazo. A diferencia de muchas otras marcas de almas gemelas en esta era difícil decir qué figura o qué objeto estaba representando, no tenía limitaciones, ni bordes. Era como una mancha de colores anaranjados colocados uno sobre el otro con pequeños toques de otros colores, como amarillo, blanco y rosa. Después de revisar los pequeños detalles y centrarse en la imagen completa Tsuna fue capaz de ver que no era completamente imposible decir lo que era. Sólo tenías que imaginar un poco.

— Un atardecer —mencionó el pelinegro aún sentado, posiblemente intuyendo los propios pensamientos de Tsuna.

Y fue hasta que volvió a observar los ojos negros de Hibari que Tsuna se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que estaban sucediendo en este momento. Como el castaño se había acercado sin pensarlo hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él, que una de sus manos se había apoyado sobre la rodilla del chico y la otra estaba tocando discriminadamente la piel sobre su muy característica marca en el brazo.

Tsuna de pronto fue capaz de sentir su corazón palpitar fuertemente hasta sus oídos y su rostro sonrojándose por lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

La gente no iba por la vida tocando las marcas de otras personas, una cosa era mirarlas, pero incluso él sabía que tocarlas era mucho más privado que lo anterior, más si hablábamos de una sociedad tan cerrada como la japonesa, más si hablábamos de Hibari. La gente no sólo… toca así a Hibari, ¿no es así? 

Pero aun así Tsuna estaba haciéndolo, porque no es que mientras pensaba todo esto hubiera cambiado su posición. Pero a Hibari no parecía molestarlo, ni siquiera lo había empujado o le había dicho algo a pesar de su atrevimiento. Es más, seguía igual de tranquilo que antes.

Y Tsuna podría ser un idiota, pero incluso él es capaz de decir que esto no era para normal. Él era el presidente del Comité de disciplina, desde que entró a Namimori a estudiar ha escuchado miles de historias de cosas que ha llegado a hacerle a las personas sólo por chocar contra él en los pasillos, Tsuna mismo lo había visto molestarse y pelear a la mínima provocación (la provocación no es necesaria si eres Rokudo, Hibari lo golpearla sólo por tenerlo en frente). Y aun así Tsuna había hecho todo esto y ni siquiera se veía irritado.

Era porque era Tsuna el que lo hacía.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué permitiría que Tsuna tocará su marca…?

Cuando la idea cruzó su mente quitó la mano de su rodilla para tocar su estómago, su propia marca. Una nube.

Tan siquiera pensarlo parecía descabellado, pero explicaría todo, y tal vez si Hibari había accedido en primera instancia a permitir que Tsuna hiciera esto era precisamente para que la mirara.

Sorprendido se giró a observar el atardecer nuevamente, las puntas de sus dedos aún la tocaban suavemente.

Pero entonces la sangre de la herida en su brazo se extendió hasta tocar la marca.

Y Tsuna recordó que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Que ellos y el resto de sus amigos están atrapados en el futuro y no podrán regresar a menos de que derroten a esta persona terriblemente fuerte. No era momento para reaccionar o emocionarse ahora, Hibari era un claro ejemplo de esto. Porque sí, le permitió observar y tocar la marca, pero aun así no mencionó nada al respecto o dijo algo pretencioso.

Tenían que concentrarse ahora y tratar de conllevar esto de la manera más normal posible. Porque no importa lo que sean si no salen con vida de aquí.

Cuando vuelvan a casa, Tsuna se preocupara y se emocionara todo lo que no ha hecho ahora. Pero por ahora se dedicó a curar y envolver cuidadosamente está herida abierta en su brazo y cuando terminó se fue.

Y Hibari tampoco lo detuvo.

…

Tsuna no tuvo tiempo para hablar sobre esto hasta mucho después, cuando todo ya había terminado y todos juntos pudieron regresar al pasado. A su hogar.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Haru y Kyoko ahora sabían lo de Vongola y las llamas, los anillos eran diferentes y todos tenían a sus respectivas mascotas.

A pesar de todo Tsuna se sentía tan feliz de volver a estar aquí con todos, sin poder morir en cualquier instante y con un futuro nuevo que proteger. Y hablando de su futuro, verdaderamente había olvidado en lo que terminó su último encuentro con Hibari, cuando estás peleando por tu vida hay ciertas cosas que no pasan por tu cabeza. Pero ahora que todos estaban bien nuevamente ya eran libres de hablar de eso.

Sólo había un problema.

Que Tsuna no sabía cómo acercarse y sacar el tema. Antes, todos sus encuentros habían sido casuales o sin pensarlo, pero ahora que Tsuna sabía quién era Hibari, ósea quien era para él, siempre que sólo pensaba en acercársele se comenzaba a sentir nervioso y apenado. ¿Cómo se suponía que estas cosas funcionen?

Y de nuevo tuvo que aguardar a que la oportunidad se presentará frente a él, cuando de la nada Natsu decidió salir de su caja y escapar cuando estaba con los demás en su habitación.

— ¿Natsu? —preguntó cuándo miro cómo el pequeño se paró en la puerta antes de hacer "Rrraw" y salir corriendo. ¿Acaso quiere que lo siga? Se cuestionó sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

— ¿Natsu escapó? Eso es muy raro de él —comentó Gokudera habiendo visto lo mismo que él.

— Sí, Natsu suele obedecer a Tsuna, no como Uri contigo —dijo Yamamoto antes de reír, siendo recibido con una molesta mirada de su ahora pareja.

Cuando comenzaron a pelear Tsuna suspiro dejando de prestar atención a su discusión, tenía que ir a buscar a Natsu después de todo.

— ¿Se va ya, Décimo? —pregunto Gokudera con uno de sus puños siendo detenido por la mano de Yamamoto.

— Voy a buscar a Natsu antes de que alguien lo vea. Regresó pronto no se preocupen —luego cerró la puerta antes de que alguno reprochara y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

Decidió que Natsu definitivamente quería que lo persiguiera porque siempre se asomaba en cada esquina para asegurarse que Tsuna lo estuviera siguiendo antes de seguir corriendo. En realidad el castaño no estaba muy seguro de saber qué era exactamente lo que planeaba hasta que miro la escuela sobre él.

Entonces su intuición le dijo algo que esperaba que estuviera equivocado. Pero de igual manera Natsu se adentró a la escuela y sabía que no había muchas otras opciones.

Así fue como terminó de pie afuera de la sala del Comité de Disciplina, no había estado aquí desde su primer encuentro y aun así se sentía mucho más nervioso que en esa ocasión. Una parte de él se recordaba que era él el que estaba esperando una oportunidad como esta para poder conversar con el pelinegro y que posiblemente Natsu lo supiera y por esto lo haya obligado a perseguirlo hasta acá, no cambiaba el hecho que se sentía terriblemente nervioso al respecto.

Cuando puso un pie adentro de la habitación inmediatamente encontró a quien venía a buscar, sentado en uno de los sillones amarillos de la habitación y con el pequeño león miniatura sobre sus piernas.

Hibari no lo volteó a ver inmediatamente, demasiado concentrado en el animal encima de él, pero luego giró lentamente su cabeza, encarándolo en silencio durante unos segundos.

Tsuna contuvo el aire al regresar la mirada—. Esto es tuyo, ¿no es así, herbívoro? —cuestionó levantando a Natsu en su dirección, con su misma mirada de siempre.

Tsuna solito el aire antes de soltar una nerviosa risita—. Sí, él… escapó hace un rato y vino hasta acá. Perdón por haberte interrumpido.

Hibari no dijo nada, volviendo a colocar al león en sus piernas quien comenzaba a acomodarse. Como si pensara en tomar una siesta prontamente—. No representa un problema, acababa de terminar mi trabajo —aseguró acariciando suavemente al animal.

Tsuna tomó asiento en el mismo sillón, sólo que lo más lejos posible de él, observando con cuidado la imagen aun lado suyo. No podía evitar pensar que a pesar de todo, a Hibari-san le gustan los animales tiernos y pequeños, o al menos estos parecían querer estar cerca de él intuitivamente, en realidad siempre estaba rodeado de alguno, como su erizo. Era una de esas cosas que nunca podrías decir de él sólo por mirarlo desde afuera—. ¿Hibari-san trabaja a pesar de que es día libre?

Para este punto Natsu ya había comenzado a dormitar en sus piernas, era como si le estuviera dando más tiempo a Tsuna— Naturalmente, —respondió—. El comité de disciplina siempre tiene trabajo que hacer.

Era en momentos así que el menor era capaz de recordar que tan diferentes eran ambos en realidad. Hibari poseía muchas cosas que él no, tenía una buena apariencia, era popular, era fuerte, era inteligente y determinado, no le tenía miedo a nada y… Tsuna después de todo seguía siendo Dame-Tsuna, un torpe y descuidado estudiante que muy apenas se las arregla para no reprobar cada año escolar.

— La verdad es… Hibari-san, —comenzó en su clásico tono de voz algo triste, dejando de mirarlo justo en ese instante—. Que quería hacerte una pregunta.

Después de un momento de silencio, el pelinegro proclamó—. Pues puedes hacerla ahora.

Tsuna sonrió muy levemente en dirección al piso, él siempre era tan amable—. Cuando estábamos en el futuro y yo estaba curando las heridas en tus brazos, tú me permitiste tocar tu marca de alma gemela —explicó despacio—. M-me preguntaba si acaso tu hiciste eso para decirme que y-yo… o bueno que nosotros somos… ¿almas gemelas? —cuestionó cerrando sus ojos inmediatamente. Sabía que definitivamente se molestaría si Tsuna estaba malinterpretado todas sus acciones, el menor tampoco estaría completamente sorprendido si estuviera equivocado. Porque él era él y Hibari, Hibari.

Debe ser tan triste tener alguien así como alma gemela.

Pero cuando no respondió después de que Tsuna comenzará a ser consciente del tiempo a su alrededor, se vio obligado a voltear a verlo para saber qué era lo que sucedía, por más miedo que le diera ver su reacción.

Cuando abrió los ojos él también lo estaba mirando, su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada como si él fuera el que tiene preguntas qué hacer ahora—. ¿Por qué haría algo tan complicado? —cuestionó haciendo que el castaño se sintiera terriblemente mal y apenado al instante. Aterrorizado por la idea de haberse equivocado.

Mientras Tsuna cubría su rostro con ambas manos mortalizandose por la simple idea de todo lo que podría salir mal a partir de este momento o simplemente ideando la mejor manera de escapar de este lugar lo más pronto posible, Hibari continuó—. ¿No es sólo normal permitir que tu alma gemela toque tu marca?

Fue segundos los que la mente de Tsunayoshi Sawada tardó en procesar la oración que acababa de salir de sus labios—. ¡¿Ehhh?! —fue su reacción, descubriéndose el rostro y acercándose hacia él, para mirarlo con sorpresa y algo de incredulidad—, ¡Espera! E-eso significa que… ¿sí somos almas gemelas? —Dijo con muchísima duda, mirándolo con ojos grandes a la espera de una contradicción o una afirmación, lo que quiera, pero necesitaba respuestas claras.

Algo sí pareció afectarle, porque aunque Tsuna no podría asegurarlo al cien por cien, había un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor, quien cerró los ojos volteando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada acaramelada del chico—. Claro que sí, ¿no deberías saberlo ya, herbívoro?

Tsuna negó inmediatamente con los ojos iluminados, antes de agachar su cabeza—. Yo… no lo sabía, —era difícil describir sus sentimientos en este preciso instante, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado e inconscientemente colocó una mano sobre su pecho, porque latía tan fuertemente que creía que podría escapar de pecho en un descuido, y a pesar de que por alguna razón tenía los ojos acuosos, sobre todo tenía una gran sonrisa que cubría su rostro, porque se sentía tan feliz de que alguien tan así, pudiera ser su alma gemela.

Hibari no dijo nada en esos momentos, sólo levantó su brazo hacia él para acercarlo hasta que su cara residía entre el espacio de su hombro y cuello. Tsuna tampoco se encontró capaz de decir nada al respecto durante mucho tiempo.

Fue hasta que se encontró capaz de controlar sus emociones nuevamente que volvió a hablar, separándose de él sólo un poco para observar sus inexpresivos ojos negros—. ¿Cómo es que Hibari-san lo sabía? Que somos almas gemelas —preguntó—. No has visto mi marca, ¿verdad?

El prefecto pareció pensarlo unos segundos—. Nunca me pareció algo tan complicado la verdad, —admitió, antes de regresarle la mirada—, lo he sabido desde la primera vez que te vi.

Tsuna quiso abrir su boca en respuesta, quizás lo hizo—. ¿¡Desde hace tanto?! ¡¿Cómo!? —Dijo sorprendido.

Hibari volvió a ladear su cabeza, como si verdaderamente no entendiera el porqué de su sorpresa—. Pues, recuerdo que ese día estaba listo para morder hasta la muerte a todos los que se atrevieron a entrar a mi oficina y golpear a mis subordinados, —Tsuna lo pensó incrédulo, había pasado tanto tiempo que ya se había olvidado de lo desfavorable que había sido su primer encuentro—. Pero cuando acabe con los dos primeros herbívoros y me aseguraba que nadie más estuviera escondido, tú te levantaste del sillón de pronto. Recuerdo que a pesar de que sabía que tú también irrumpiste en la sala del Comité de Disciplina junto a los otros dos, yo no sentía la necesidad de morderte hasta la muerte —explicó, y el castaño no sabía si sentirse afortunado—. Así que pensé, 'Ah, esto tiene que ser eso de almas gemelas' y te deje estar.

Fue la primera vez Tsuna fue capaz de notar que él pelinegro en realidad tenía un modo de pensar bastante sencillo.

.

La conversación al respecto se alargó mucho después de eso, era tan agradable que Tsuna no fue capaz de notar el paso del tiempo, hasta que observó la ventana detrás de ellos, notando como los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad.

Él había salido de su hogar un poco después de las doce en la mañana, así que llevaba todo el día desaparecido sin explicación. Seguramente sus amigos estaban preocupados e incluso su madre podría estarlo después de que no apareciera para la cena.

Así que se despidió del prefecto explicando la situación rápidamente, tomó a Natsu y salió corriendo de la institución. La verdad no sabía ni que pensar.

Seguía abrumado por lo de él siendo alma gemela del pelinegro y ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de que su propia cabeza lo haya asumido bien aún, no se creía capaz de explicar algo que ni siquiera él comprende bien a sus amigos, mucho menos a su madre.

Así que no supo qué hacer cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina se encontró con cierto bebé con sombrero, obviamente esperándolo con una burlona sonrisa—. ¡Reborn! —Lo nombró asustado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él negó sin dejar de sonreír—. No esperaba esta clase de escapes de tu parte hasta que tuvieras veinte, es malo adelantarse a las cosas que alguien de tu edad puede hacer —Tsuna se sonrojo al saber a lo que se refería.

Maldición, posiblemente era la peor persona en el mundo que podría saberlo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó dudosamente.

El negó—. Estás años luz de poderme ocultar algo así, Dame-Tsuna.

— ¿Nos estabas espiando?

Reborn negó nuevamente—. Todos merecen privacidad después de todo, sólo lo asumí cuando mire tu marca la primera vez —suspiro—. ¿Sí que eres lento? —afirmó antes de regresar a sonreír maliciosamente—. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a los demás, es más divertido ver cómo se enteran por ellos mismos.

Hubo un silencio—. Al menos de que vuelvas a escaparte así, eres el jefe Tsuna, todos salieron a buscarte desde hace unas horas. No deberías hacerlos preocupar así, —de nuevo firme, logrando que Tsuna sí se sintiera culpable al respecto.

Se disculpó con todos cuando volvió a casa, argumentando que fue su culpa pero sin hablar de lo que exactamente lo que sucedió. Naturalmente todos lo perdonaron inmediatamente, aunque desde entonces Reborn no ha parado de molestarlo.

Tal vez esa era su manera de castigarlo.

…

Ahora estaban en una posición un tanto… peculiar. Tsuna no negará que es su culpa, pero aun así.

El primer factor de todo esto se debía que en las últimas semanas, un poco después de que se desarrollará lo de Enma y las luchas por los orgullos; Tsuna había comenzado a frecuentar mucho más a su alma gemela.

Eran pequeños encuentros que solían tener cada par de días, cuando Tsuna encontraba un momento de soledad y tenía el tiempo para ir hasta el Comité de Disciplina, aunque había veces que se encontraban en alguna una otra parte. Pero Hibari solía estar en esa habitación la mayoría del tiempo.

El mayor no se molestaba porque Tsuna fuera quien interrumpiera su trabajo, incluso ha habido ocasiones en las que él mismo ha sido quien lo invite a venir cualquier otra ocasión. Y la verdad a Tsuna le gustaba estar con él, así que ¿qué más qué mejor?

A pesar de todo aún no le había contado esto a ninguno de sus amigos menos a Enma, porque era su mejor amigo y naturalmente le es fácil a Tsuna abrirse con estos temas. Pero no era como que no confiara en los otros o algo así, pero ellos han conocido a Hibari el mismo tiempo que él y a diferencia del pelirrojo, seguramente tendrán un par de opiniones al respecto. Y la verdad Tsuna no se veía enfrentándolas prontamente, aun no sé acostumbraba a todo esto y está bastante seguro que morir a pena cuando suceda.

Tampoco es que haya mucho que contar, sus encuentros se limitaban a conversaciones y tomar té o café. Un dato curioso era que tal parece ser que Kusakabe, el segundo al mando del Comité de disciplina en Namimori y mano derecha de Hibari, sí sabía que Tsuna era la alma gemela del presidente, porque ya se lo había encontrado en varias ocasiones en distintas situaciones que tal vez no lo dejaban bien parado. A pesar de todo a Tsuna le agradaba bastante, siempre era muy amable y era capaz de notar que a través de todas las capas entre ambos, ellos simplemente eran buenos amigos. Y se preocupaba por Kyouya así que era muy fácil que le agradara al castaño.

Como sea, durante todo este tiempo que ha comenzado a pasar con el pelinegro Tsuna ha sido capaz de notar muchas cosas que antes ni siquiera hubiera imaginado de su personalidad y hábitos. Cómo qué le gustaba bastante la comida tradicional japonesa y Tsuna pensaba en sí debería traerle sushi del restaurante de Yamamoto algún día, porque seguro y le gustaría. También que dormía gran parte del día, siempre que no tuviera algo más importante que hacer, y por sobre todo, que parecía tener algo muy extraño por abrazar a Tsuna.

Sí, la primera vez ni siquiera lo notó él.

Todos podrían creer que era la persona más fría y poco afectiva del mundo y bien podría ser cierto, pero no con él. Era algo que simplemente sucede tarde o temprano cuando están los dos solos, que Tsuna terminaba sentado sobre sus piernas mientras él revisaba algún documento o cosa de la escuela. Y verdaderamente no era como que está afectuosa acción se reflejará en cualquier otra cosa durante el día.

No decía cosas lindas o no hacía cualquier otra cosa especial como se podría decir. Así que Tsuna terminó dándose cuenta de que esta era la peculiar manera que él tenía de expresar afecto, y no le molestaba. Así que, superando la pena inicial, se convirtió en algo que ya hacían casualmente.

Bueno, pues este fue el primer factor que los llevó a donde estaban en este momento.

El segundo fue una tonta idea que tuvo Tsunayoshi durante ese día. Sucedió un día de escuela, cuando comenzó el descanso de siempre. Sólo se excusó con sus amigos, no engañando a Reborn, porque aprendió que era mejor simplemente contarle la verdad, porque a pesar de todo era bastante comprensible sobre el tema y el arcobalero podría manejar cualquier situación con sus amigos sin problemas.

Pues al final de todo fue a ver a Hibari a su lugar usual en la escuela. La conversación una vez llegó fue completamente normal, temas y preguntas casuales de todos los días. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron sacando cierto tema al aire—. Ahora que lo pienso, Hibari-san nunca ha visto mi marca —comentó, sentado casualmente sobre él, como normalmente. Tsuna no estaba haciendo nada, platicando mientras observaba a Hibari leer documentos mientras él contestaba sus comentarios de vez en cuando.

Pero este diálogo en realidad logró captar la atención del más alto, quien giró su mirada hacia abajo—. Supongo que no —para que el castaño pudiera contestar su acción, tenía que inclinar su cabeza hasta que su cabello chocara contra el pecho del contrario, ya que al estar sentado como lo estaba, naturalmente no podía encararlo.

Así que no estaba tan acostumbrado como debería a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, tenía que admitir que aún lo ponía un poco nervioso, su rostro se calentaba—. ¿Quieres verla?

Esa fue la pregunta que los llevó a donde estaban actualmente. Después de que Hibari diera una respuesta afirmativa a su cuestión. Ahora su posición había cambiado, aún seguía sentado sobre él, pero se había dado la vuelta completa, haciendo que su rostro estuviera en su dirección y sus manos ahora residieran tocando sus hombros. Su chaleco del uniforme perdido sobre el escritorio junto a los papeles que Hibari había abandonado.

La situación era algo abrumante de alguna manera, la mirada de Tsuna fijada en las manos del pelinegro, desabotonando su playera del uniforme de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de descubrir la marca que residía en la parte baja de su vientre, ocultos de la vista de afuera solamente porque el asiento del prefecto creaba una sombra de la luz del día. Trataba de ignorar todo lo posible muchos factores de las cosas que estaban sucediendo, como ese extraño brillo en los ojos negros del contrario.

Prefería centrarse en otras cosas.

Como la manera en que era capaz de sentir la calidez escapando de sus manos aún sobre la tela blanca, o cómo de pronto era un poco más difícil respirar por la espera que mantenía en su pecho. Cuando terminó con los botones y la piel color crema ahora estaba libremente expuesta por entre la playera, el mayor escabullo ágilmente sus manos por entre los laterales que se formaban.

La sensación del toque entre sus pieles era mucho más pesada de esta manera y el castaño no era capaz de centrarse en nada más que en la emoción que hacía enrojecer su rostro sin pensarlo. En realidad, tal vez era su culpa que Hibari tuviera que rebuscar tanto para encontrar lo que buscaba, porque Tsuna no le había dicho exactamente la locación y a pesar de que sí podría decírsela incluso ahora, no quería hacerlo.

Fue un par de segundos posiblemente lo que tardó en finalmente visualizar lo que había empezado esto. Y en cuestión de segundos Tsuna fue plenamente consciente de la dura mirada sobre la parte baja de su estómago, la marca de pinceladas moradas que escapaban del límite negro de una nube. El menor la observaba junto él, sintiéndose aún adormecido por la sensación, viendo como poco a poco él posicionaba su mano derecha sobre ella, haciendo un poco de presión mientras delineaba lentamente los trazos, manteniendo la izquierda como soporte en su espalda aún debajo de su espalda.

Este toque, sin embargo, era especial. Muy diferente al anterior, su piel reaccionaba ante él, sentía un cosquilleo y una muy pequeña sensación de ardor sobre cada parte del dibujo en el que repasaba las yemas de sus dedos.

¿Así era como se sentía entonces? No era la primera vez que escuchaba que cuando tu alma gemela toca tu marca creaba un única situación que quitaba cualquier duda de a quién podía pertenecerle. Lo había escuchado, pero aun así era una sensación bastante surrealista tener a esta persona frente a él, tan cerca y de una manera tan especial. 

Tal vez era por esto que la primera vez que veías la marca de tu alma gemela sientes esa necesidad tan alarmante por tocarla, posiblemente era la manera en que tu alma trataba de gritártelo, después de todo Tsuna había hecho lo mismo la primera vez también.

Justo después Hibari levantó su mirada de sobre su piel, mirándolo directamente de nuevo, Tsuna naturalmente regresó la mirada, sin poder evitar notar que sentados de esta manera quedaba casi a la misma altura que el pelinegro, lo que ya era mucho decir.

Al observar el brillo en sus ojos en esta ocasión, Tsuna fue capaz de leer mucho más que lo que lo había hecho nunca antes. No era que Hibari fuera insensible o frío, sólo que verdaderamente era malo expresando la mayoría de sus emociones.

Así que Tsuna sonrió y rio un poco demostrando esa curiosa emoción de la probablemente ambos eran partícipes.

Hibari por su parte no regresó la sonrisa, más sin embargo elevó su brazo izquierdo, ese que anteriormente fungía como soporte para Tsuna y lo colocó en la parte trasera de su nuca. Empujándolo hacia el frente antes de que el castaño fuera capaz de prevenirlo, uniendo repentinamente sus labios en esta ocasión.

Tsuna no sabía que sucedía al inicio, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa ante tal acción, pero cuando su cabeza fue capaz de comprender qué era lo que sucedía y el significado de esto, fue que volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar completamente por la guía a del mayor, acercándose por su cuenta y manteniéndose así un par de segundos.

Hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso, haciendo que Tsuna se separará inmediatamente observando completamente sonrojado la manera en que Hibari lo miraba y como lamio su labio inferior como si acabara de comer algo delicioso. Trago saliva obligándose a levantarse de donde estaba y comenzar a cerrar apresuradamente su camisa, su corbata y su suéter, tratando de asegurarse que no se equivocaba al ponérselo tan deprisa.

— Lo siento, Hibari-san, tengo biología, —explicó siendo consciente que a pesar de todo llegaría tarde a la clase. Aun así se detuvo antes de caminar a la entrada, cerrando sus manos en un puño antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de regresar a su carrera rumbo a laboratorio—. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —aseguró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando regresó a clase de alguna manera se las arregló para haberse puesto correctamente el uniforme sin levantar sospechas. Aun así no pudo hacer mucho con la rojez en su rostro.

— Lo siento, Gokudera-kun, tuve que correr todo el camino hasta acá para llegar —trato de explicar sin ser completamente una mentira.

Reborn lo pateó igualmente.

…

Ahora estaban todos de vuelta en casa, con muchas nuevas noticias y un par de sorpresas más. A pesar de todo Tsuna se sentía mucho más feliz de lo que los demás esperarían. Después de todo lo que sucedió con los arcobaleros y Reborn, sinceramente Tsuna se sentía muy agradecido de seguir aquí con todos.

Aun así estaba hecho polvo por la pelea, al igual que los demás, así que sinceramente no era como que hicieran mucho, más que estar en su cuarto recostados mientras conversaban de distintas cosas, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lampo, I-pin, Ryohei, Bianchi, Dino, Fuuta, Haru y Kyoko eran los partícipes.

Había muchas cosas que aún no podían superar y además de toda esta complicada pelea también hubieron un par de noticias que fueron anunciadas o más bien reveladas. Las dos principales en la habitación era que tal parece ser que Chrome y Mukuro resultaron ser almas gemelas, al igual que Coronello y Lal Mirch, a pesar de que la segunda era un poco bastante obvia desde que estuvieron en el futuro.

Lo que refiere a la primera, sí que parece haber armado un revuelo, aunque si Tsuna tuviera que ser honesto, esto ya lo sabía desde hace mucho. Cuando él y sus amigos conocieron a Chrome la primera vez durante la lucha por los anillos contra Xanxus y se reveló que ella no poseía órganos y que estos eran solo una ilusión creada por Mukuro, este chico apareció en su cabeza. Diciendo que pelearía durante esta ocasión por él, pero que a cambio él se encargará de proteger a la chica.

Sólo lo asumió desde ese entonces, incluso se olvidó de que en realidad era algo que nunca se había mencionado en voz alta. Hasta ahora.

— No puedo creerlo aún —afirmó Gokudera sentado a un lado de Yamamoto, mientras se colocaba un curita en el brazo.

— Nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, ¿no? —comentó Yamamoto antes de comenzar a reír.

— ¡Haru aún está sorprendida! —las dos chicas se enteraron después, no de toda la lucha, claro está, tampoco conocían a Mukuro, pero escucharon que Chrome-chan había declarado ser la alma gemela de esta persona.

— Pero me alegro por ella —comentó Kyoko sonriendo.

— ¿Verdad? —Contestó de nuevo la otra chica, comenzando a reír juntas.

— Pero si lo pensamos así, eso hace que sólo sean el idiota cabeza de césped, Hibari y el décimo lo que no han encontrado a su alma gemela —se cuestionó el peliplateado en voz alta, haciendo que Tsuna casi se ahogara con la taza de té que estaba tomando, cortesía de su madre—. Incluso el estúpido de Lambo tiene a la suya —afirmó señalando al niño, quien corría por la habitación peleando por algo.

Su alma gemela era I-pin, todos lo sabían, ellos incluidos, pero sólo tenían cinco años y no es como que le prestarán la mínima atención a este hecho—. ¡El desconocimiento es mucho más extremo! —afirmó animadamente el fanático de boxeo, haciendo que la conversación continuará.

— Jajaja, a veces olvido lo jóvenes que son —comentó entre risas Dino-san. Tomando asiento en el círculo.

— ¿Es tan importante esas cosas? —cuestionó Fuuta perdido.

— Les falta mucho por crecer aún, Hayato —dijo Bianchi negando.

Regresando a lo anterior, Tsuna cayó en cuenta que no debería seguir ocultando esto a sus amigos, no era nada malo y ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para asimilarlo, sólo seguía sintiéndose algo apenado al respecto—. Sobre eso, Gokudera-kun… —llamó su atención, haciendo que todas las personas en la habitación voltearan a verlo. De pronto se sentía mucho más presionado—, yo ya conozco a mi alma gemela —dijo nerviosamente, rascándose la parte trasera de su pelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente, antes de gritar—. ¿¡Qué?!

Todos dentro de pronto lo rodeaban, impresionados, y sacudiéndolo, había todas clases de reacciones.

— ¡Hahi! ¿Eso es cierto, Tsuna-san? —cuestionaba Haru.

— Eso es nuevo, Tsuna —afirmó Yamamoto, estupefacto.

— Tienes muchas sorpresas aún, Tsunayoshi —Bianchi decía.

— ¿¡Es en serio, Tsuna?! —preguntaba Dino, pareciendo en verdad preocupado.

— ¡No puede ser que yo, siendo la mano derecha del décimo, no supiera nada de esto! —se lamentaba Gokudera, golpeando el piso con su puño.

— ¿Quién es esa persona, Tsuna-nii? —cuestionó amablemente Fuuta, captando su atención.

El castaño los observó a todos una vez más antes de tragar saliva—. La verdad es que no sabía cómo decirles antes —confesó tratando de pensar en cómo explicarlo—. Pero pensé que debería decirlo ahora que sacaron el tema, así que… mi alma gemela e-

Fue interrumpido por un golpe por la parte trasera de su cabeza que lo llevó hasta el piso—. ¿Por qué no mejor tratan de adivinar?

— ¡Reborn! —se quejó volviendo a tomar su antigua posición adolorido.

— Es más divertido así, ¿no? Han conocido a Tsuna durante todo este tiempo, podrían saber quién es —dijo el pequeño hitman.

— Espera, ¿Reborn-san sabe quién es? —pregunto Gokudera.

Reborn sonrió, saltando sobre el hombro de Tsuna—. Es mi estudiante, por supuesto que lo sé.

Tsuna frunció el ceño—. Pero no es necesario que adivinen, podría decirlo simplemente.

— No, Décimo, Reborn-san tiene razón. Como su mano derecha debería saberlo ya.

— Suena divertido —secundo Yamamoto.

Tsuna suspiro, de nuevo esto se transformó en un extraño juego entre ellos, era plenamente consciente de que no podría pararlo.

Todos comenzaron a decir cada uno de los nombres que se les ocurrían. Cabe aclarar que ninguno de ellos se acercó siquiera al indicado. Tsuna no sabía si era malo que ni siquiera lo considerarán como opción.

Fue hasta bastante tarde que el primero adivino, fue Dino-san. Quién de pronto pareció haberse acordado de algo importante antes de acercarse a su oído y preguntar si acaso era el pelinegro y Tsuna asintió sonrojado. Él se rio y lo despeinó feliz mientras los otros se quejaban por su victoria.

Sorprendentemente el segundo fue Fuuta, quien tal vez hizo algo de trampa haciendo un ranking de las personas a las que más quería Tsuna, no lo dijo en voz alta. Pero le mostró sus anotaciones en su libreta como prueba, así que Tsuna solo tuvo que confirmar aún más sonrojado por la clase de ranking que era.

Al final nadie más adivino esa noche, aunque prometieron no rendirse y que lo averiguarían tarde o temprano. Tsuna volvió a suspirar, aún no podía acostumbrarse a estas cosas, sinceramente.

Fue Kyoko quien comenzó a reír a su lado quien volvió a llamar su atención—. Son tan animados, ¿no lo crees? —cuestionó observando a los demás feliz.

El chico siguió su mirada para volver a ver a sus amigos y recordar que esta era la felicidad por la que tanto ha estado luchando, así que sonrió conversando—. Sí, lo son.

— Se preocupan tanto por ti, creo que sé por qué. Estoy segura que ellos sólo quieren asegurarse que tu alma gemela sea buena para ti y que se preocupe por ti tanto como ellos, yo deseo lo mismo.

Tsuna recordó los ojos de Hibari, mirándolo con una muy disimulada sonrisa—. Lo hace —afirmó sonriéndole.

Ella agrandó su sonrisa en respuesta—. Entonces está bien —asintió—. Estoy segura que siendo tú alma gemela tiene que ser alguien tan amable como tú, debes de querer muchísimo a esa persona —Tsuna volvió a concordar, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por las cosas que admitía—. ¿Son pareja?

¿Eh?

.

Efectivamente esa fue la cuestión que comenzó a atormentar a Tsuna desde aquella tarde. Porque antes de esa pregunta, sinceramente, nunca se lo pregunto. Pero desde que la chica propuso la idea se volvió un pensamiento recurrente, porque… ¿qué se supone que son?

Son almas gemelas, ese es un hecho, pero serlo ¿automáticamente los volvía una pareja? Eso no es algo necesariamente implicado, porque el ser pareja ya los concretaba de alguna manera muy diferente, no solo para ellos dos, sino con que todas las demás personas a su alrededor.

Pensaba en esto mientras estaba sentado con sus rodillas dobladas a su lado, sobre el techo donde solía descansar por la mañana—. ¿Qué sucede?

Tsuna se sorprendió por la pregunta, Hibari, quien estaba a recostado a su lado cuestionó mirándolo con sólo un ojo abierto—. ¿Eh? —Dijo saliendo de su estupor.

— Has estado callado desde que llegaste, naturalmente ya estarías parloteando sobre algo que te sucedió con tu grupo de herbívoros —comentó, sorprendiendo a Tsuna quien no sabía que actuaba para nada fuera de lo normal—. ¿Te preocupa algo?

Tsuna se quedó boquiabierto, al oír la clara preocupación del chico dirigida a él, pero después era una tontería lo que le preocupaba. No era algo por lo que molestar al mayor—. No es nada, —respondió sonriendo tenuemente, antes de ponerse de pie—. Tengo que irme, las clases están por empezar.

El prefecto se quedó mirando la espalda del chico alejarse hacía la salida con una ceja levantada, los herbívoros eran tan complicados. Pensaría que lo que le sucedía estaría relacionada a esas raras peleas que tuvieron los bebés, pero según lo que vio, eso había terminado bien, ya sé había resuelto todo ese asunto.

Entonces algo tuvo que pasar después de eso que lo molestará o incomodara.

Algunos dirían que debería esperar a que él, por su propia cuenta decidiera hablar de eso. Pero Hibari no era el tipo de persona que esperaba que los resultados se dieran solos, era más de crearlos.

Así que… ¿de dónde podrá conseguir esta información?

Seguro el bebé la tendría.

…

El timbre anunciaba a los alumnos que las clases por fin habían concluido, Tsuna suspiro mientras guardaba su cuaderno en su mesa, no le había puesto atención a ninguna clase. De verdad esto era malo.

— ¿Algo le molesta, Décimo? —preguntó Gokudera, llamando su atención.

— ¿Es así, jefe? —secundo Chrome, a veces Tsuna olvidaba que ahora estaban en la misma clase. Pero igual era malo preocupar a sus amigos, quienes comenzaban a rodearlo.

— No, es sólo que… estaba pensando en lo complicado que es el tema que estamos viendo —mintió, pero era preferible a que se preocuparan innecesariamente.

Juntos salieron de la escuela, conversando que podrían juntarse después de clases para repasar los temas un día de estos. Ya se imaginarán la cantidad de personas que ahora caminaban junto al castaño, cada vez más y más considerando todos los que se habían unido los últimos días a la institución.

Todos conversaban entre todos, cambiando de tema parcialmente a cada minuto. Era un verdadero desastre, aunque era un desastre que Tsuna no se molestaba en detener, demasiado centrado en sus propios conflictos internos.

Hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló contra algo en la entrada principal de la escuela, ya que Tsuna estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para mirar el camino frente a él. Cubriendo su nariz por el dolor y volteando su rostro hacia arriba preparándose para disculparse con el que sea que haya golpeado. Pero al mirar a Hibari-san frente a él se quedó mudo.

No fue el único, está acción fue secundada por todos sus amigos a su alrededor, y todos los otros alumnos que no estaban relacionados pero que también caminaban hacia la entrada para ir a sus hogares.

Porque, por dios, con quien chocó no era cualquiera, era Hibari Kyoya, el sádico presidente del Comité de Disciplina famoso por su gran fuerza y ganas de morder hasta la muerte a cualquier persona que no cumpliese las reglas. Además era Dame-Tsuna quien estaba en su contra, todos venían venir lo mal que esto terminaría para el castaño.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se prepararon para el confrontamiento prácticamente segundos después de que el incidente sucedió también.

Aunque Tsuna no estaba preocupado por su posible muerte gracias a su descuido. Lo que lo aterrorizaba era la mirada en el otro, tenía el mal presentimiento de que no estaría relacionada a lo del golpe, porque el pelinegro no se molestaría con él por algo así. Así que esto tenía que ser algo peor.

Pero claro, él era el único que sabía esta información.

Los demás solo miraban la molesta mirada de Hibari y el preocupado rostro de Tsuna mientras el primero acercaba su mano hasta el castaño para tomar su corbata y levantarlo del piso. Tsuna puso sus palmas frente a él—. ¿H-Hibari-san? —cuestionó con una sonrisa nerviosa, ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse por lo del choque, Tsuna estaba 100% seguro que eso no era lo que causaba su enojo.

Su rostro ahora estaba muy cerca del suyo, de nuevo esos potentes ojos negros le hicieron olvidarse de todo lo demás, ignorando las voces de sus amigos en su espalda, completamente perdido en la profundidad de sus cuencas. Y sin pensarlo sabía que era lo mismo para él.

Fue simplemente normal que ambos terminaran cerrando esa pequeña distancia que los separaba, no era la primera vez que lo hacían y siempre se necesitaba al estar tan cerca, era esa magnética necesidad al mirarse. Pero Tsuna fue capaz de sentir la brusquedad y molestia en este beso, tan diferente a los otros que habían compartido.

Duraron un momento juntos, en realidad Tsuna no sabría decir si fue corto o largo el tiempo que sus labios permanecieron unidos, pero cuando se separaron y la luz volvió a entrar por sus pupilas recordó un par de hechos importantes.

Cómo qué estaban rodeados por la mitad de los estudiantes de Namimori en estos momentos.

Se sonrojo tratando de preguntar qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su pena le impedía soltar cualquier palabra—. Te preocupas por muchas cosas sin importancia, Tsunayoshi —sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo, era la primera vez que escuchaba al Hibari de su época llamarlo por su nombre—. Pero así eres tú, así que lo dejaré claro —su voz era firme y clara como siempre, pero intrigaba al castaño como nunca antes

— La marca que tienes aquí —colocó su palma izquierda sobre su cadera, justo encima de donde estaba escondida el dibujo de nube que él poseía—, significa que eres mío y la que yo tengo aquí —ahora tomó una de las manos de Tsuna poniendo la sobre su banda roja sobre su brazo, era la primera vez que notaba que ambas cosas quedaban a la misma altura—. Significa que yo soy tuyo, así que deja de preocuparte por cosas insignificantes, ¿entendido? —Tsuna se quedó mudo, con su boca un poco entreabierta tratando de comprender el mensaje y sus emociones al mismo tiempo, asintió lentamente—. Entonces está bien si lo entiendes —respondió soltándolo haciendo que Tsuna callera al piso inmediatamente.

Todos los otros estudiantes miraron la escena impactados e incrédulos, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar lo que acababa de suceder, mirando al pelinegro salir de escena de la misma manera que entró, en silencio y calma.

Sus amigos tampoco dijeron nada durante un rato, antes de reaccionar—. ¿¡Q-qué mierda significa esto!? Porque Hibari y-y el d-décimo s-se besaron —cuestionó Gokudera sin comprender.

— ¿Entonces de verdad sucedió? Pensé que tal vez lo había imaginado —dijo Yamamoto con ojos grandes, sin poder sonreír completamente.

Chrome y Kyoko sólo observaron la escena sonrojadas—. Entonces… —comenzó Ryohei, sin gritar desde hace mucho—. ¡¿Hibari es la alma gemela de Tsuna al extremo!? —ah no, gritó señalándolo.

— ¡N-no eso no puede ser! La alma d-de —trato de contradecir Gokudera.

— ¡Sí así es! —Gritaron todos los demás alumnos presentes, que se metieron en la conversación—. ¡Es Dame-Tsuna! —se gritaba como excusa, además de un par de otras cosas sin sentido.

— Lamento decirles que Ryohei tiene razón —comentó cierto bebé con sombrero llegando a la escena, sobre los hombros de Dino con su traje de maestro.

— Así es —confirmó el rubio.

— ¿¡Qué?!

Enma sólo pudo suspirar mientras trataba de escabullirse de todo el desastre que ahora se había formado en la escuela. Siendo unos de los pocos en saber este hecho desde casi el principio. Se alegraba por su amigo, eso sí, pero sabía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo seguramente terminaría lastimado. Aunque sus guardianes se quedaron… ya hablaría con él después.

— ¿¡Es eso cierto, Décimo?! —preguntó el peliplateado mirándolo, quien por cierto, continuaba en el piso desde hace un rato.

Tsuna no respondió su pregunta, pero sí pareció haber traído a su mente a la realidad. Comenzando a reír alegremente, todos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, sorprendidos por la reacción del castaño.

Reborn sonrió con él, mientras este tocó suavemente su estómago mirando el camino por donde Hibari se fue previamente. Sintiendo su corazón palpitar y siendo consciente del color de sus mejillas.

Hibari tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir tan dichoso con tan pocas palabras, pensando frío y con oraciones sencillas que le ayudaban a recordar lo que era importante y a recuperar poco a poco esa confianza en sí mismo que ha pasado años perdiendo.

Durante toda su vida siempre pensó que era alguien que no valía la pena, sin habilidades, sin carisma, sin amigos. Pero a pesar de todo lo que le han dicho, incluso él podía poseer algo tan maravilloso.

Apretó un poco más su estómago.

Una pequeña parte de lo que formaba su corazón ahora.

…

Al final Gokudera terminó por aceptarlo, siempre y cuando Tsuna se viera así de feliz él no tendría ningún problema, al igual que los demás posiblemente. Excepto por Rokudo, que cuando se enteró no podía parar de molestar al pelinegro.

Ya conocía una debilidad después de todo.

FIN :)

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa! Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias <3<3<3
> 
> Pues que les digo, han pasado AÑOS desde la última vez que escribí algo de Katekyo, desde entonces mi forma de escribir ha evolucionado y cambiado bastante, pienso que puedo expresarme mucho mejor y pues ya saben, cuarentena, mi hermana y yo comenzamos a volvernos a ver la serie de nuevo porque ella quería leerse el manga, cosa que yo ya hice, como podrán notar jsjs. Pero bueno, volverla a ver me permitio poder centrarme en otras cosas ahora que pues ya conocía la trama y así. Y entre otras cosas me sorprendió notar lo j0to que Hibari era con Tsuna desde el inicio. Porque nunca lo mordía hasta la muerte, en realidad esto nació de ver como la primera vez que se nos presenta al Hibari en la serie y se colan al cómite de disciplina, Hibari se golpea a Gokudera y a Yamamoto pero a Tsuna no, yo me quede de ¿por qué? Y eso pasa más seguido de lo que nunca note.
> 
> Podrían decir que lo único canon de todo este desmadre es la escena de su primer encuentro xd, pero bueno sinceramente nunca habían surgido las ganas de escribir nada de ellos especialmente, pero aún así quería intentarlo y me gusto mucho como fue quedando. Me dieron muchas otras ideas de esta shipp y de otras, así que si les gusto esperen más de mi xd, aunque ya no en este Au.
> 
> La verdad es que cuando las bellas personitas que esperan actualización mía de otras historias se enteren que escribí un One Shot de 13300 palabras se molestaran y con razón XD, pero no olviden que siempre debes hacer lo que te haga feliz jsjsjs.
> 
> Pasaré a retirarme, si les gusto por favor consideren dejar un kudito o un comentario, me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios y me inspiran a seguir escribriendo <3
> 
> Bai, cuidense mucho y nos leemos luegos ;)


End file.
